The Peptide Core Facility is designed to produce, purify and analyze synthetic peptides and anti-peptide antibodies needed for studies in the Programmatic Areas of the CFAR. Proposed activities include synthesis of peptides for the following: 1) development and testing of preventative and therapeutic HIV-1 vaccines in preclinical and clinical trials. (Preventative Vaccines: Haynes, Palker, Matthews, Bolognesi), 2) identification of targets for major histocompatibility complex (MHC) Class I cytototoxic T-lymphocytes to HIV-1 Epstein Barr Virus induced lymphomas in AIDS patients (Weinhold, Haynes, Palker, Matthews, Bolognesi), 2) identification of targets for major histocompatibility complex (MHC) Class I cytotoxic T-lymphocytes to HIV-1 and Epstein Barr Virus induced lymphomas in AIDS patients (Weinhold, Haynes, Lyerly), 3) preclinical and clinical synthetic peptides directed to testing of novel viral targets involved in HIV-1 mediated syncytium formation and HIV-1 replication (Matthews, Garcia-Blanco). Two peptide synthesis and purification facilities in the laboratories of Dr. Barton F. Haynes (Room 219, CARL Building) and Dr. Thomas J. Matthews (Room 126, SORF Building) will be included in this Core Facility; both are equipped with Applied Biosystems 431A Peptide Synthesizers, Waters of LKB Pharmacia HPLCs for analytical and preparative purification of peptides and ancillary equipment (lyophilizer, water baths) for preparation of peptides. An additional service of the facility will be to produce antipeptide antisera as probes for HIV-1 vaccine related work in the laboratories of Dr. Thomas J. Palker (Room 124, CARL Building) and Dr. Haynes. A charge back system will be phased in by the end of year 1 such that users will be reimburse the Peptide Core Facility commensurate wit usage of equipment, time supplies, and personnel. Some of the above mentioned activities are ongoing but must be centralized and expanded to accomplish the mission of the Duke CFAR. Since the initial funding of the CFAR in September, 1989, the Peptide Core Facility has provided CFAR investigators and September, 1989, the Peptide Core Facility has provided CFAR investigators and associates with nearly 400 purified, high-quality synthetic peptides and 300 anti-peptide antisera for development of novel therapeutic anti-retroviral interventional strategies and basic research.